Paul McCartney:Eat At Home (Guitar Tabs)
A G D e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| G|2-------------------2----------|4-------2----------------------| D|2-------------------2----------|5-------4----------------------| A|0-----------2-/-4--------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------------------7----------|9-------7----------------------| A|7-------------------7-------9--10-------9----------------------| E|5-----------7-/-9--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|3-------7----------------------| G|-------------------------------|4-------7----------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-------7----------------------| A|-------------------------------|5-------5----------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| 00:04 A D e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----2--|----2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|2-------2---2-------2-------3--|----3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|----2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|2-------2---2-------2-------0--|----0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|0-------0---0-------0----------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--| E|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|----5-- ------- ----5-- -------| B|-------------------------------|----7---------------7----------| G|-------------------------------|----7---------------7----------| D|-------------------------------|----7---------------7----------| A|-------------------------------|----5---------------5----------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A e|----2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|----3-------3-------3-------2--|----2-------2---2---2---2---2--| G|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2---2---2---2---2--| D|----0-------0-------0-------2--|----2-------2---2---2---2---2--| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0---0---0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady, let's at home. eat e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--|-------------------------------| A|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--| e|5---5-- ----5-- ----5-- ----5--|----5-- ----5-- 5---5-- -------| B|7---7-------7-------7-------5--|----5-------5---5---5----------| G|7---7-------7-------7-------6--|----6-------6---6---6----------| D|7---7-------7-------7-------7--|----7-------7---7---7----------| A|5---5-------5-------5-------7--|----7-------7---7---7----------| E|----------------------------5--|----5-------5---5---5----------| D e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---2--|----2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|----2-------2-------2---2---3--|----3-------3---3---3---3---3--| G|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----2-------2---2---2---2---2--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---0--|----0-------0---0---0---0---0--| A|----0-------0-------0---0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--| E|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| e|------- 5---5-- ----5-- ----5--|5---5-- ----5-- ----5-- ----5--| B|--------5---5-------5-------5--|7---7-------7-------7-------7--| G|--------6---6-------6-------6--|7---7-------7-------7-------7--| D|--------7---7-------7-------7--|7---7-------7-------7-------7--| A|--------7---7-------7-------7--|5---5-------5-------5-------5--| E|--------5---5-------5-------5--|-------------------------------| A e|----2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----3-------3-------3---3------|2---2-------2-------2---2------| G|----2-------2-------2---2------|2---2-------2-------2---2------| D|----0-------0-------0---0------|2---2-------2-------2---2------| A|-------------------------------|0---0-------0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady, let's at home eat at home eat e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7---7---7-------7------|----------------------------7-/| A|5---5---5---5---5-------5------|7---7---7-------7-------7---5-/| E|-------------------------------|5---5---5-------5-------5------| e|5---5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------|----5-- ------- 5------ 5---6-/| B|7---7-------7---7-------7------|----5-----------5-------5---8-/| G|7---7-------7---7-------7------|----6-----------6-------6---8-/| D|7---7-------7---7-------7------|----7-------7---7-------7---8-/| A|5---5-------5---5-------5------|----7-------7---7-------7---6-/| E|-------------------------------|----5-------5---5-------5------| E e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|----1-------1-------1---1---1--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| eat at home e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9---9-------9---9------| A|7---7---7---7-------7---7------| E|-------------------------------| e|7---7-- ------- 7------ -------| B|9---9-----------9--------------| G|9---9-----------9--------------| D|9---9-----------9--------------| A|7---7-----------7--------------| E|-------------------------------| xxx x X x X e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| G|2-------------------2----------|4-------2----------------------| D|2-------------------2----------|5-------4----------------------| A|0-----------2-/-4--------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------------------7----------|9-------7----------------------| A|7-------------------7-------9--10-------9----------------------| E|5-----------7-/-9--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|3-------7----------------------| G|-------------------------------|4-------7----------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-------7----------------------| A|-------------------------------|5-------5----------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| 00:24 e|0------ ----0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|2-----------2---2---2---2---2--|3---3-------3---3---3---3---3--| G|2-----------2---2---2---2---2--|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--| D|2-----------2---2---2---2---2--|0---0-------0---0---0---0---0--| A|0-----------0---0---0---0---0--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--| E|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--|-------------------------------| e|------- 5---5-- ------- 5------|5---5-- ----5-- 5---5-- -------| B|--------5---5-----------5------|7---7-------7---7---7----------| G|--------6---6-----------6------|7---7-------7---7---7----------| D|--------7---7-----------7------|7---7-------7---7---7----------| A|--------7---7-----------7------|5---5-------5---5---5----------| E|--------5---5-----------5------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2------|0---0-- ----0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3------|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--| G|2---2-------2---2---2---2------|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0------|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--| A|-------------------------------|0---0-------0---0---0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady, let's in bed eat e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|-------------------------------| A|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------|7-------7---7---7---7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|5-------5---5---5---5---5---5--| e|5---5-- ----5-- 5---5-- 5------|5---5-- ----5-- ------- 5------| B|7---7-------7---7---7---7------|5---5-------5-----------5------| G|7---7-------7---7---7---7------|6---6-------6-----------6------| D|7---7-------7---7---7---7------|7---7-------7-----------7------| A|5---5-------5---5---5---5------|7---7-------7-----------7------| E|-------------------------------|5---5-------5-----------5------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|3---3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|0---0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|----0-------0-------0---0---0--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7---7---7---7-------7-------7--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|5---5---5---5-------5-------5--| E|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| e|5---5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------|5---5-- ----5-- ----5-- -------| B|5---5-------5---5-------5------|7---7-------7-------7----------| G|6---6-------6---6-------6------|7---7-------7-------7----------| D|7---7-------7---7-------7------|7---7-------7-------7----------| A|7---7-------7---7-------7------|5---5-------5-------5----------| E|5---5-------5---5-------5------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3---2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| G|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0---2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady, let's in bed eat in bed eat e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|-------------------------------| A|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------|7-------7---7---7-------7------| E|-------------------------------|5-------5---5---5-------5------| e|5---5-- ----5-- ----5-- -------|5---5-- ----5-- ----5-- 5------| B|7---7-------7-------7----------|5---5-------5-------5---5------| G|7---7-------7-------7----------|6---6-------6-------6---6------| D|7---7-------7-------7----------|7---7-------7-------7---7------| A|5---5-------5-------5----------|7---7-------7-------7---7------| E|-------------------------------|5---5-------5-------5---5------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|----1-------1-------1---1---1--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| eat in bed e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|9---9-------9-------9---9------| A|7---7-------7-------7---7------| E|-------------------------------| e|7---7-- ----7-- ------- 7------| B|9---9-------9-----------9------| G|9---9-------9-----------9------| D|9---9-------9-----------9------| A|7---7-------7-----------7------| E|-------------------------------| x x x x X X X X e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| G|2-------------------2----------|4-------2----------------------| D|2-------------------2----------|5-------4----------------------| A|0-----------2-/-4--------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------------------7----------|9-------7----------------------| A|7-------------------7-------9--10-------9----------------------| E|5-----------7-/-9--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|3-------7----------------------| G|-------------------------------|4-------7----------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-------7----------------------| A|-------------------------------|5-------5----------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| 00:45 E e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--| G|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|----1---1---1-------1---1---1--| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| E|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--| Bring love you feel for me the that e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9-------9---9-------9--|9-------9-------9-------9---9--| A|7---7---7-------7---7-------7--|7-------7-------7-------7---7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- 7---7-- 7---7-- 7---7--|7---7-- 7---7-- 7---7-- 7---7--| B|--------9---9---9---9---9---9--|9---9---9---9---9---9---9---9--| G|--------9---9---9---9---9---9--|9---9---9---9---9---9---9---9--| D|--------9---9---9---9---9---9--|9---9---9---9---9---9---9---9--| A|--------7---7---7---7---7---7--|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D A e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3---3-------3-------3---3------|----2-------2-------2---2------| G|2---2-------2-------2---2------|----2-------2-------2---2------| D|0---0-------0-------0---0------|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|-------------------------------|----0-------0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| into line the love I see. of e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7-------7---7---7---7---7------|-------------------------------| A|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------| E|-------------------------------|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------| e|5------ 5---5-- 5---5-- 5------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7-------7---7---7---7---7------|----5-----------5-------5--/---| G|7-------7---7---7---7---7------|----6---6---6---6---6---6--/---| D|7-------7---7---7---7---7------|----7---7---7---7---7---7--/---| A|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|----7---7---7---7---7---7--/---| E|-------------------------------|----5---5---5---5---5---5--/---| 00:52 E E7 e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----0-------0-------3-------3--|----3-------3-------3---3------| G|----1-------1-------1-------1--|----1-------1-------1---1------| D|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| E|----0-------0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0------| And in the morning you bring to me e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9---9---9---9-------9--|----9-------9-------9---9---9--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7-------7--|----7-------7-------7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----7-- ----7-- ----7-- ----7--|----7-- ----7-- 7---5-- 5---5--| B|----9-------9-------9-------9--|----9-------9---9---7---7---7--| G|----9-------9-------9-------9--|----9-------9---9---7---7---7--| D|----9-------9-------9-------9--|----9-------9---9---7---7---7--| A|----7-------7-------7-------7--|----7-------7---7---5---5---5--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A Bbdim e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| A|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|1---1---1---1---1---1---1------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| love e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|7-----------7---7---7---7---7--|7-----------7-------7---7------| E|5-----------5---5---5---5---5--|6-----------6-------6---6------| e|----9-- 9------ ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|---10--10----------------------|------------------------7---7--| G|----9---9----------------------|------------------------6---6--| D|-------------------------------|------------------------8---8--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Bm E e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|0------------------------------| G|----4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|1------------------------------| D|----4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|2------------------------------| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|0------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ----7-- 7------ 7------| B|-------------------------------|------------9---9-------9------| G|-------------------------------|------------9---9-------9------| D|-------------------------------|------------9---9-------9------| A|9---9---9---9-------9----------|------------7---7-------7------| E|7---7---7---7-------7----------|-------------------------------| e|------- 9---9-- ------- -------|---0--- ------- ------- 0------| B|--------7---7------------------|----0-------------------0------| G|--------7---7------------------|-----1------------------1------| D|-------------------------------|------2-----------------2------| A|-------------------------------|-------2----------------2------| E|-------------------------------|--------0---------------0------| 01:03 e|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---2--|----2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|2---2-------2-------2---2---3--|----3-------3-------3-------3--| G|2---2-------2-------2---2---2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| D|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| A|0---0-------0-------0---0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7-------7---7---7---7---7---7--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|5-------5---5---5---5---5---5--| E|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| e|----5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------|----10- 10--10- 10--10- ----10-| B|----5-------5---5-------5------|----10--10--10--10--10------10-| G|----6-------6---6-------6------|----11--11--11--11--11------11-| D|----7-------7---7-------7------|----12--12--12--12--12------12-| A|----7-------7---7-------7------|----12--12--12--12--12------12-| E|----5-------5---5-------5------|----10--10--10--10--10------10-| e|----2-- 2---2-- ----2-- 2---0--|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----3---3---3-------3---3---2--|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| G|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| D|----0---0---0-------0---0---2--|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|----------------------------0--|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady now don't do that e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----7---7---7-------7---7------|-------------------------------| A|----5---5---5-------5---5---7--|----7---7---7-------7---7---7--| E|----------------------------5--|----5---5---5-------5---5---5--| e|10--10- 10----- 10----- 10-----|5------ 5------ 5---5-- ----5--| B|10--10--10------10------10-----|5-------5-------5---5-------5--| G|11--11--11------11------11-----|6-------6-------6---6-------6--| D|12--12--12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7---7-------7--| A|12--12--12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7---7-------7--| E|10--10--10------10------10-----|5-------5-------5---5-------5--| e|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--|3---3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--|0---0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|--------7---7---7---7-------7--| A|7---7---7---7---7-------7---7--|--------5---5---5---5-------5--| E|5---5---5---5---5-------5---5--|-------------------------------| e|5---5-- 5------ 5---5-- 5------|----10- 10----- 10----- 10-----| B|5---5---5-------5---5---5------|----10--10------10----- 10-----| G|6---6---6-------6---6---6------|----11--11------11----- 11-----| D|7---7---7-------7---7---7------|----12--12------12------12-----| A|7---7---7-------7---7---7------|----12--12------12------12-----| E|5---5---5-------5---5---5------|----10--10------10----- 10-----| e|----2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2---0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----3-------3-------3---3---2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| G|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| D|----0-------0-------0---0---2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady don't do that don't that do e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----7-------7---7---7----------|-------------------------------| A|----5-------5---5---5-------7--|7---7---7---7---7---7-------9--| E|----------------------------5--|5---5---5---5---5---5-------7--| e|10--10- 10----- 10--10- 10-----|----5-- ----5-- 5------ ----6-/| B|10--10--10------10--10--10-----|----5-------5---5-----------8-/| G|11--11--11------11--11--11-----|----6-------6---6-----------8-/| D|12--12--12------12--12--12-----|----7-------7---7-----------8-/| A|12--12--12------12--12--12-----|----7-------7---7-----------6-/| E|10--10--10------10--10--10-----|----5-------5---5--------------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----0-------0-------0---0------| G|----1-------1-------1---1------| D|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|----2-------2-------2---2------| E|----0-------0-------0---0------| don't that do e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9---9---9---9---9------| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------| E|-------------------------------| e|7------ 7---7-- ----7-- 7------| B|9-------9---9-------9---9------| G|9-------9---9-------9---9------| D|9-------9---9-------9---9------| A|7-------7---7-------7---7------| E|-------------------------------| 01:20 F#m F+5 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| ooh ooh Oooooooh ooh ooh ooh e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| x X X X X A F#m6 e|------- ------- ------- -------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2------------------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2------------------------------| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|1------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Oooooooh ooh ooh ooh Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh e|------- ------- ------- -------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|1------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 01:27 E7 e|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--| B|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|----3-------3-------3-------3--| G|1-------1---1-------1-------1--|----1-------1-------1-------1--| D|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| A|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| E|0-------0---0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9-------9---9---9---9---9---9--|9---9-------9-------9-------9--| A|7-------7---7---7---7---7---7--|7---7-------7-------7-------7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-----------P-------------------| G|----------------------------2--|4/6-----6\42----2---4----------| D|2-----------------------2/4----|------------4------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D A e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3---3--|2---2-------2-------2-------2--| G|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--|2---2-------2-------2-------2--| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0---0--|2---2-------2-------2-------2--| A|-------------------------------|0---0-------0-------0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----7-------7---7---7-------7--|-------------------------------| A|----5-------5---5---5-------5--|7-----------7-------7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|5-----------5-------5---5---5--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----2-------2------------------|-------------------------------| D|----------------4---2----------|----------------------------2--| A|-------------------------------|----3B4----0----3B4----0-------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E7 e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----3-------3-------3-------3--|----3-------3-------3---3---3--| G|----1-------1-------1-------1--|----1-------1-------1---1---1--| D|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|----0-------0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9-------9---9---9---9-------9--|----9-------9-------9---9---9--| A|7-------7---7---7---7-------7--|----7-------7-------7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------------------2--|4/6-----6P4-----2---4-------2--| D|----2-------------------4------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 01:38 A Bbdim e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|1---1---1---1---1---1---1---1--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| love uuh uuh uuh uuuuuuuh uuh uuh uuh e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|7---------------------------7--|7---7-------7---7---7---7---7--| E|5---------------------------5--|6---6-------6---6---6---6---6--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----4P2------------------------|--------4---2------------------| A|--------4---0------------------|1------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Bm E e|------- ------- ------- -------|0------ ----0-- 0------ 0------| B|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|0-----------0---0-------0------| G|----4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|1-----------1---1-------1------| D|----4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|2-----------2---2-------2------| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----------2---2-------2------| E|-------------------------------|0-----------0---0-------0------| uuuuuuuh uuh uuh uuh uuuuuuh e|------- ------- ------- -------|7------ ----7-- 7------ 7------| B|-------------------------------|9-----------9---9-------9------| G|-------------------------------|9-----------9---9-------9------| D|-------------------------------|9-----------9---9-------9------| A|9---9---9---9---9---9---9------|7-----------7---7-------7------| E|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|7------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------0---4-------3-------2--|----0--------------------------| A|2---4--------------------------|------------4------------------| E|-------------------------------|------------------------3-B-4--| 01:46 e|0---0-- ----0-- 0---0-- ----2--|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|2---2-------2---2---2-------3--|3---3-------3-------3-------3--| G|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--|2---2-------2-------2-------2--| D|2---2-------2---2---2-------0--|0---0-------0-------0-------0--| A|0---0-------0---0---0----------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7---7---7-------7-------7---7--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------|5---5---5-------5-------5---5--| E|5---5---5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------2--------------|--------------7-----5---5P4----| D|------------2H4-----4P2--------|----------------------------7--| A|0-------2H4--------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----3-------3-------3---3------|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| G|----2-------2-------2---2------|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| D|----0-------0-------0---0------|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|-------------------------------|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady, let's at home. mmmmmmmm wow! eat e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7-------7---7---7-------7---7--|-------------------------------| A|5-------5---5---5-------5---5--|7---7---7---7-------7-------7--| E|-------------------------------|5---5---5---5-------5-------5--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------------7-----5---5P4----|----------------2--------------| D|--------4---7----------------7-|------------2H4-----4P2-----2--| A|5---5--------------------------|0-------2H4-------------4------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|3---3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|0---0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|----0---0---0-------0-------0--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|7---7---7---7---7---7-------7--| A|7-------7---7---7-------7------|5---5---5---5---5---5-------5--| E|5-------5---5---5-------5------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------2--------------|--------------7-----5---5P4----| D|------------2H4-----4P2-----2--|--------4B7-----------------7--| A|2\0-----2H4-------------4------|5---5--------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|----2---2---2-------2---2---2--| A|-------------------------------|----0---0---0-------0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady, let's at home eat at home eat e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7---7-------7-------7--|-------------------------------| A|5---5---5---5-------5-------5--|7---7---7---7-------7----------| E|-------------------------------|5---5---5---5-------5----------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------------7-----5---5P4----|----------------2--------------| D|--------4B7-----------------7--|------------2H4-----4P2-----2--| A|5---5--------------------------|0-------2H4-------------4------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|----1-------1-------1---1---1--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| eat at home e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|9---9-------9-------9---9---9--| A|7---7-------7-------7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|--------------------2----------| A|------------2H4---------4P2P0--| E|0-------4----------------------| x x x x x x x x X X X e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|3-------3----------------------| G|2-------------------2----------|4-------2----------------------| D|2-------------------2----------|5-------4----------------------| A|0-----------2-/-4--------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------------------7----------|4-------2----------------------| A|7-------------------7-------0--|5-------4----------------------| E|5-----------7-/-9--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|3-------7----------------------| G|-------------------------------|4-------7----------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-------7----------------------| A|-------------------------------|5-------5----------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| 02:06 e|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|3---3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|0---0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|5------ ----5-- 5---5-- 5------|----5-- ----5-- 5---5-- 5---5--| B|5-----------5---5---5---5------|----7-------7---7---7---7---7--| G|6-----------6---6---6---6------|----7-------7---7---7---7---7--| D|7-----------7---7---7---7------|----7-------7---7---7---7---7--| A|7-----------7---7---7---7------|----5-------5---5---5---5---5--| E|5-----------5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-----------15B17--R-15--13-----| G|----12--B--13--------P---------|--------------------------14-~-| D|-------------------1210--------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------12-----|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- ----0-- 0---0-- ----0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3---2--|----2-------2---2---2-------2--| G|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--|----2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0---2--|----2-------2---2---2-------2--| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0---0---0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|5---5-- ----5-- 5---5-- 5------|5---5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------| B|7---7-------7---7---7---7------|5---5-------5---5-------5------| G|7---7-------7---7---7---7------|6---6-------6---6-------6------| D|7---7-------7---7---7---7------|7---7-------7---7-------7------| A|5---5-------5---5---5---5------|7---7-------7---7-------7------| E|-------------------------------|5---5-------5---5-------5------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----13B14---10-----------------|-------------------------------| G|--------------------12----P----|-------------------------------| D|------------------------1210---|12--10----P--------------------| A|----------------------------12-|--------1210-P-----------------| E|-------------------------------|-----------1210-8---8----------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--|----2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--|----0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|----0-------0-------0---0---0--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----5-- ----5-- 5------ 5---5--|5---5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------| B|----5-------5---5-------5---5--|7---7-------7---7-------7------| G|----6-------6---6-------6---6--|7---7-------7---7-------7------| D|----7-------7---7-------7---7--|7---7-------7---7-------7------| A|----7-------7---7-------7---7--|5---5-------5---5-------5------| E|----5-------5---5-------5---5--|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- --B-12- --B---B|R------ -----B- R------ -------| B|x---10----------1214----1213121312--10--12-1213-12--10------12-| G|x---12B14----------------------|------------------------11-----| D|x------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- ----0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|----3-------3---3---3---3---2--|----2-------2---2---2---2------| G|----2-------2---2---2---2---2--|----2-------2---2---2---2------| D|----0-------0---0---0---0---2--|----2-------2---2---2---2------| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|5---5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------|5---5-- ----5-- 5------ 5------| B|7---7-------7---7-------7------|5---5-------5---5-------5------| G|7---7-------7---7-------7------|6---6-------6---6-------6------| D|7---7-------7---7-------7------|7---7-------7---7-------7------| A|5---5-------5---5-------5------|7---7-------7---7-------7------| E|-------------------------------|5---5-------5---5-------5------| B e|-B---B- -B-R-P- ------- --B-12-|1214-12 -----B- ------- --B---B| B1213121312131210-10------1214---|-----------1213R12--10--12141214 G|--------------11----x----------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| G|----1-------1-------1---1---1--| D|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| E|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| eR------- ------- ------- -------| B|12--~--------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| e|7---7-- ----7-- 7------ 7------| B|9---9-------9---9-------9------| G|9---9-------9---9-------9------| D|9---9-------9---9-------9------| A|7---7-------7---7-------7------| E|-------------------------------| x x X X X x X e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- 0------| B|2------------------------------|3-------3----------------0-----| G|2-------------------2----------|4-------2-----------------1----| D|2-------------------2----------|5-------4------------------2---| A|0-----------2-/-4--------------|----------------------------2--| E|-------------------------------|-----------------------------0-| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------------------7----------|4-------2----------------------| A|7-------------------7-------0--|5-------4----------------------| E|5-----------7-/-9--------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|3------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|3-------7----------------------| G|-------------------------------|4-------7----------------------| D|-------------------------------|5-------7----------------------| A|-------------------------------|5-------5----------------------| E|-------------------------------|3------------------------------| 02:26 e|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--| B|0---0-------0-------0-------3--|----3-------3-------3-------3--| G|1---1-------1-------1-------1--|----1-------1-------1-------1--| D|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| A|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| E|0---0-------0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| Bring love you feel for me the that e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9---9---9---9---9---9--|----9---9-------9---9---9---9--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--|----7---7-------7---7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|7------ 7------ 7---7-- 7------|7---7-- 7------ ----7-- ----7-\| B|9-------9-------9---9---9------|9---9---9-----------9-------9-\| G|9-------9-------9---9---9------|9---9---9-----------9-------9-\| D|9-------9-------9---9---9------|9---9---9-----------9-------9-\| A|7-------7-------7---7---7------|7---7---7-----------7-------7-\| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| G|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| D|0---0-------0---0---0-------2--|----2-------2-------2-------2--| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| into line the love I see. of e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7---7---7---7---7---7--|-------------------------------| A|5---5---5---5---5---5---5---5--|7-------7---7---7---7---7------| E|-------------------------------|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| e|5---5-- ----5-- 5---5-- ----5--|----5-- ----5-- ------- 5---6-/| B|7---7-------7---7---7-------5--|----5-------5-----------7---8-/| G|7---7-------7---7---7-------6--|----6-------6-----------7---8-/| D|7---7-------7---7---7-------7--|----7-------7-----------7---8-/| A|5---5-------5---5---5-------7--|----7-------7-----------5---6-/| E|----------------------------5--|----5-------5------------------| e|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- ----0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|0---0-------0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0------| G|1---1-------1-------1-------1--|----1-------1-------1---1------| D|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|----2-------2-------2---2------| E|0---0-------0-------0-------0--|----0-------0-------0---0------| And in the morning you bring to me e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9---9---9---9-------9--|----9-------9-------9---9---9--| A|7---7---7---7---7---7-------7--|----7-------7-------7---7---7--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|7---7-- ----7-- ------- 7---7--|----7-- ----7-- 7------ 7-\----| B|9---9-------9-----------9---9--|----9-------9---9-------9-\----| G|9---9-------9-----------9---9--|----9-------9---9-------9-\----| D|9---9-------9-----------9---9--|----9-------9---9-------9-\----| A|7---7-------7-----------7---7--|----7-------7---7-------9-\----| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A Bbdim e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|1---1---1---1---1---1---1---1--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| love uuh uuh uuh uuuuuuuh uuh uuh uuh e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|7-----------7-------7---7---7--|7-----------7-------7---7------| E|5-----------5-------5---5---5--|6-----------6-------6---6------| Bm E e|------- ------- ------- -------|0------ ---0--- 0------ 0------| B|----3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|0----------0----0-------0------| G|----4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|1----------1----1-------1------| D|----4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|2----------2----2-------2------| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2----------2----2-------2------| E|-------------------------------|0----------0----0-------0------| uuuuuuuh uuh uuh uuh uuuuuuh e|------- ------- ------- -------|7------ ----7-- 7------ 7------| B|-------------------------------|9-----------9---9-------9------| G|-------------------------------|9-----------9---9-------9------| D|-------------------------------|9-----------9---9-------9------| A|9---9---9---9-------9---9------|7-----------7---7-------7------| E|7---7---7---7-------7---7------|7------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|2---0--------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|--------------------4---2------| 02:45 e|0------ ----0-- 0---0-- 0------|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|2-----------2---2---2---2------|3---3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|2-----------2---2---2---2------|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|2-----------2---2---2---2------|0---0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|0-----------0---0---0---0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, (come on) e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|--------7---7---7---7-------7--| A|7---7---7---7---7-------7---7--|--------5---5---5---5-------5--| E|5---5---5---5---5-------5---5--|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------2--------------|------------7-------5----------| D|------------2H4-----4P2-----2--|--------4B7--------------------| A|0---0---2H4-------------4------|5---5--------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2------|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3------|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| G|2---2-------2---2---2---2------|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0------|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|-------------------------------|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady now don't do that (Ooh, come come come on, on, on) e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----7-------7---7---7----------|-------------------------------| A|----5-------5---5---5-------7--|7---7---7---7---7---7-------9--| E|----------------------------5--|5---5---5---5---5---5-------7--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|------------7-------5----------|-------------------------------| D|--------4B7-----------------7-\|------------7-------5---5P4----| A|5---5--------------------------|--------4B7-----------------7--| E|-------------------------------|5---5--------------------------| e|----0-- 0---0-- ----0-- ----0--|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- ----2--| B|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|3---3-------3---3---3-------3--| G|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|2---2-------2---2---2-------2--| D|----2---2---2-------2-------2--|0---0-------0---0---0-------0--| A|----0---0---0-------0-------0--|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Come on, little lady, (yeah, yeah) e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|--------7---7---7---7-------7--| A|7---7---7---7---7-------7---7--|--------5---5---5---5-------5--| E|5---5---5---5---5-------5---5--|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|------------7-------5---5P4----| D|------------7-------5---5P4----|--------4B7-----------------7--| A|--------4B7-----------------7--|5---5--------------------------| E|5---5--------------------------|-------------------------------| e|2---2-- ----2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0---0--| B|3---3-------3---3---3---3---2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| G|2---2-------2---2---2---2---2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| D|0---0-------0---0---0---0---2--|----2-------2-------2---2---2--| A|----------------------------0--|----0-------0-------0---0---0--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| lady don't do that Woooooh don't do that e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|----7-------7---7---7----------|-------------------------------| A|----5-------5---5---5-------7--|7---7---7---7---7---7-------9--| E|----------------------------5--|5---5---5---5---5---5-------7--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|------------7-------5----------|-------------------------------| D|--------4B7-----------------7-\|------------7-------5---5P4----| A|5---5--------------------------|--------4B7-----------------7--| E|-------------------------------|5---5--------------------------| e|----0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|----0-------0-------0---0------| G|----1-------1-------1---1------| D|----2-------2-------2---2------| A|----2-------2-------2---2------| E|----0-------0-------0---0------| don't that do e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9---9---9---9---9------| A|7---7---7---7---7---7---7------| E|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|------------9-------7---7P6----| D|--------6B9-----------------9--| A|5/7----------------------------| E|-------------------------------| 03:02 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| huh don't that Oooh do e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---4--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| x X X X X e|------- ------- ------- -------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2------------------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2------------------------------| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|1------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| don't How, No! do that e|------- ------- ------- -------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| D|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|1------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- 2------ -------| B|----5--------------------------|----------------2--------------| G|4/6----------------------------|----------------2--------------| D|-------------------------------|----------------1--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|0---0-- ----0-- 0------ ----0--|0------ ----0-- 0------ ----0--| B|3---3-------3---3-----------3--|3-----------3---3-----------3--| G|1---1-------1---1-----------1--|1-----------1---1-----------1--| D|2---2-------2---2-----------2--|2-----------2---2-----------2--| A|2---2-------2---2-----------2--|2-----------2---2-----------2--| E|0---0-------0---0-----------0--|0-----------0---0-----------0--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|9---9---9-------9---9---9---9--|9---9---9---9-------9---9------| A|7---7---7-------7---7---7---7--|7---7---7---7-------7---7------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------------------2--4/6--6---4P2-----2---4-------2--| D|----2-------2-----------2/4----|------------4------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| (. e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|0------ ----0-- ------- -------| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--|2-----------2------------------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----------2------------------| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|2-----------2------------------| A|-------------------------------|0-----------0------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|7---7---7-------7---7---7------|7-----------7------------------| A|5---5---5-------5---5---5------|7-----------7------------------| E|-------------------------------|5-----------5------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------2----------------------|-------------------------------| D|----------------4---2----------|-------------------------------| A|------------------------3B4----|----7-------5---7--------------| E|-------------------------------|----5-------3---5--------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs